


King of Autumn

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Hogwarts students Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Molly Hooper are summoning things in the night.





	King of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: pumpkin spice.
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Three students stood nervous in the night.

John watched his best friend, “this is insane even for you.”

“Mistress Hudson is going to _kill_ us...” Molly looked at the tray of food on the ground, “…and we’re a moon early.”

“You two are free to go…” Sherlock reminded them, his eyes illuminated by the contents glowing in the cauldron. He smirked as Molly and John stayed where they were. He knew neither would leave him.

Molly was ready with her wand and_ evanesco_ spell to vanish anything unexpected.

John was ready with his wand and _episkey_ spell to heal any unexpected minor injuries he hoped would not happen.

“_Accio_ Octoberon! King of Autumn - we summon!” Sherlock raised his wand and cast over the caldron.

The three gasped as a jack o’ lantern-headed figure coalesced beside them.

“Who has called me this…” the figure spoke with authority, then confusion “…August?”

“I didn’t think it would work!” John stared in wonder.

“Guess I’ll get started….” Octoberon snapped his fingers; the ground shook.

“_Evanesco!_” Molly shouted in fear.

Octoberon vanished.

“He’d have brought autumn too early.” Sherlock understood. “Good call.”

“I TOLD YOU SHERLOCK!” John yelled.

“Guys! All of our food just went pumpkin spice.” Molly tasted a cookie from the tray.

Sherlock smiled with glee as he sipped a thermos of coffee, “Brilliant!”


End file.
